muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 1845
Dr. Nobel Price is playing with his teddy bear, until he drops it, and notices something interesting; instead of falling up, it falls down. Olivia tries to tell him that gravity is responsible, but Dr. Price is determined to fully explore his "discovery" by dropping his teddy bear over and over again. Segments *When Oscar discovers a letter B next to his can, Gilbert and Sullivan pop up to sing a song about the letter B, with cameos by Maria, Olivia (dressed as Carmen Miranda), Bob, and Barkley. *Film: Kids paint various things that begin with the letter B on a window (edited version) Full edit-- *Gregory Hines and his brother Maurice demonstrate near and far. *Film: lobster fisherman *Ernie and Bert: It's a sunny day at the beach, and Bert remembered to bring everything. Ernie, however, only brought an umbrella in case it rains... which it does. *Cartoon: A man uses a wheelbarrow to carry blocks needed to make a staircase. *Cartoon: Two pirates plan a voyage. *Film: a bearded man walks on snow to create the word "ME" *Sesame Street News Flash: Don Music tries to rewrite the "Sesame Street Theme". He succeeds and is joined by Little Chrissy and the Alphabeats. *Cartoon: Two cavemen argue over, each chanting "Me!" A large monolith bearing the word ME puts fear in both of them. *Film: A man makes a shadow puppet of a laughing man. *Big Bird talks about noses and beaks. *Film: A car assembles itself. *Sesame Street Game Shows: The Count is a contestant on Beat the Time, where today's wacky stunt is to bring back two things that come from the sky before the time runs out. The Count has too much fun counting the seconds, but ends up bringing his thunder and lightning. *Film: a baby chick hatches from an egg. (Music: Joe Raposo) *Gordon and Luis cooperate to clean up a pile of litter with a dustpan and broom. *Cartoon: An old man recites a poem about the time he had the flu. *Film: A man and a little girl perform small aerobic workouts. *Herry and two kids eat apples. *Cartoon: Nine sheep (Swedish) *Waiter Grover: Grover tells Mr. Johnson the menu, which has the items numbered. Number nine is the special of the day. It turns out to be a real number nine, but Mr. Johnson doesn't want it. (It's medium rare, and he likes his nines well-done.). *Cartoon Speech Balloon: L--Loud *Ernie reads the newspaper: "Four People Fooled." *Cartoon: A girl loses her letter L, while her fairy godmother (in song) encourages her to keep looking for it. *Animation: a variety of cat-shaped objects walk in front of the screen. *Cartoon: a small man tries to use a see-saw, but can't get his associate (a very large man) to go up. *Cartoon: a girl goes around the city to look for her lost kitty, and sees its image in a variety of signs and in nature. *The Beetles perform Letter B. *Cartoon: A boxer explains the letter "B". *Cartoon: A boxer explains the letter "B". (Spanish remake) *An AM lady reads the word BUG. *Joe Raposo sings Everybody Sleeps. 1845